


Won't You Send me a Flower, Send me a Secret

by Castled_Rook



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, ASL uses Flower Language, Alive Sabo (One Piece), Drabble Collection, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Language of Flowers, Mystery Language, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castled_Rook/pseuds/Castled_Rook
Summary: Makino told them that flowers could have meanings. Ace scoffed, Sabo was curious and Luffy, Luffy had begged Makino to teach him the secret mystery language.Or ASL learns flower language as kids and still use it to send coded messages to each other when they set out to sea.
Comments: 83
Kudos: 226
Collections: ASL Flower Language AU





	1. Drabbles 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the flower used and the means I picked (there are a couple of different ones for each flower) at the end of each chapter.

**1\. Book**

Luffy had never been one for books. Always preferring to live an adventure rather than read about it. Neither was he a writer, his handwriting was all but illegible after all. But still, there on a shelf next to his bunk on the Merry, and later on the Sunny, there sat a small, well worn book. Its pages were filled with neat delicate writing and elegant pictures. Alstroemeria one reads. Friendship and devotion. A single daffodil read another, next to the drawing of a yellow flower. Misfortune. Next to the book sits a handful of red ribbons and yellow straw.

**2\. Challenge**

Edward ‘Whitebeard’ Newgate stares in bemusement at the bouquet of flowers that the NewsCoo had just dropped off. It contains bright yellow, orange and red flowers ringed with what look like oak leaves along with fireweed and is wrapped in a yellow ribbon. Most of his children laugh and rib him good naturedly about having an admirer. It’s Izou and Marco who are looking at it with a contemplative look on their faces. When asked, they comment about the meaning behind the flowers. Apparently someone wants to warn him of a challenge. He can’t help but laugh. Let them try.

**3\. Garden**

There are a handful of flowers growing next to Nami’s tangerine trees. She had been surprised when Luffy had first approached her with the seeds, asking her to grow them. When she had asked him what they were for, he had grinned and told her they were for telling Makino and Ace about his adventures. When pressed, he had admitted that Makino was the woman who raised him and Ace was his older brother. Now a combination of flowers and other plants grow next to her trees. Included are iris, purple columbine, hollyhock, fir and magnolia. I’ll be Pirate King.

**4\. Thanks**

It’s a few years after he becomes Yonkou that Shanks receives a bouquet. It reminds him of Makino teaching a young Luffy about flowers and their secret meanings. As a result he isn’t all that surprised by the small note tied to the bouquet by the yellow ribbon. Reading through the meaning behind the flowers he can’t help but grin and propose a toast. Looks like Anchor found himself a brother, and a good one at that. If this Ace ever makes it to the New World Shanks might just have to track him down for a drink and party.

**5\. Parent**

Koala is grinning when she brings Dragon the bouquet. There amongst the sea of orange flowers are a handful of orchids and dark pink roses. Neither of them know why Dragon has been sent a bunch of flowers. It’s Sabo who solves the riddle for them. Asking in bemusement why someone one who was pissed at Dragon would also be thanking him for having a child. Also, Dragon has a kid, a cheerful one at that? Koala is laughing now even as Sabo freezes. Because he knows what that flower means. Knows it means Luffy. _His Brother._ And Sabo _Remembers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will defeat you  
> Begonia - Beware  
> Belvedere - I declare against you  
> Blackeyed Susan - Justice  
> Oak - Strength  
> Nasturtium - Conquest, Victory in battle
> 
> Thank you for saving Luffy  
> Bouquet of Mature Roses (Tea) - Gratitude  
> Tea Roses -I’ll always remember  
> Fern - Sincerity  
> White Heather - Protection  
> Holly - Defense  
> Coreopsis Basalis - Always Cheerful (Used to refer to Luffy)
> 
> Thanks for having a kid, but I hate you  
> Yellow carnation - You have disappointed me  
> Orange Lily - Hatred  
> Dark Pink Rose - Thankfulness  
> Orchid - Many Children  
> Orange Blossom - Innocence  
> Coreopsis basalis - Always Cheerful (Used to refer to Luffy)


	2. Drabbles 6-10

**6\. Reunion**

When Sabo wakes up a few days after regaining his memories he hunts down a flower shop. It takes him a while to find the flowers he wants, to remember how to say what he wants to say. _Sabo_ it says. _Memories_ and _loss_ it says. _Victory_ and _I miss you_ . He almost makes 4 but decides he doesn’t want gramps to know yet. He weaves blue ribbon around each one and ties it in a complex knot that he learned from one of Luffy’s devil fruit mishaps. He sends one to Makino and the other two to his _brothers._

**7\. Tall Tale**

There are a pair of bouquets sitting on a table in the Alabasta royal library. One is a small collection of six flowers. The other is much larger, a twisting mess that tells Vivi a story. Next to them is a handful of books on flower languages open around them. It takes her a while to translate what the bouquet means. She is thankful that she had been able to read some of Luffy’s worn book so she at least had a starting point. Perhaps at dinner tonight she will regale father and Igaram about an island in the sky.

**8\. Makino**

In a small bar in east blue there is a half finished quilt. It's been carefully woven from red and yellow ribbons. On one side there are a few patches of blue. The owner of the blue ribbons died too young by far. Behind the bar sits a flower bed. In it grow 4 flowers. Coreopsis Basalis for Luffy, Hydrangeas for Ace, Sage for Sabo and Blue Hyacinth for herself. When she receives a bouquet wrapped in blue ribbon for the first time in seven years she smiles and _weeps_ and adds Forget-me-nots to the garden next to the sage.

  
  


**9\. Declaration**

The week before Luffy sets sail he sends out six bouquets. Each carefully crafted with Makino’s help they declare his intention. Across the Grand Line, six individuals receive a bouquet of purple flowers. Ace grins and Sabo explains the flowers to Dragon, Luffy has been saying the same thing for as long as they’ve known him. Marco translates Whitebeard’s, tells him someone is trying for the empty throne. Garp grumbles about no good red heads because his grandson is still holding onto that dream. Shanks laughs. He’s already passed on the crown. The king is only making his rightful claim.

**10\. Nakama**

When Zoro decides to follow Luffy, he is given three flowers wrapped in red ribbon alongside three pieces of straw. He doesn’t understand the meaning but if Luffy wants to give him flowers that's fine. When Nami joins them after Orange town she gets the same bouquet and Zoro starts to have an idea. When Luffy laughs and gives Usopp the bouquet he starts to understand. When Sanji almost rejects the flowers after they free Nami and her island but Zoro explains, only Nakama get them. After all, Luffy had only given Coby a single flower when they parted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabo’s bouquet. Hi I’m not dead  
> Sage - Wisdom - Sabo  
> Forget-me-not - Memories  
> Dead Leaves - Sadness  
> Cypress - Mourning  
> Nasturtium - Conquest, Victory in battle  
> Pink Camellia - Longing for you  
> Red Chrysanthemum - I love you
> 
> Strawhat’s wishes for Vivi  
> White Heather - Wishes will come true - Luffy  
> Cactus - Endurance - Zoro  
> Azalea - Take care of yourself for me - Nami  
> Red Camellia -You’re a flame in my heart - Sanji  
> Lavender Heather - Admiration - Chopper  
> Cattail - Peace/Prosperity - Robin
> 
> Makino’s garden  
> Coreopsis Basalis - Always Cheerful - Luffy  
> Hydrangea -Gratitude for Being Understood - Ace  
> Sage/Forget-me-not - Wisdom/Memories - Sabo  
> Blue Hyacinth - Constancy - Makino
> 
> I will be king of the Pirates  
> Iris - A message  
> Purple Columbine - Resolution  
> Hollyhock - Ambition  
> Fir - Time  
> Angrec - Royalty  
> Red Mask Flowers - Rebellion 
> 
> You are my Nakama  
> White Heather - Protection  
> Yellow Rose - Joy/Friendship  
> Acorn - Immortality


	3. Drabbles 11-15

**11.** **Sunny**

When Franky tells them he is building them a new ship they all start calling out different requests. It’s Luffy’s request that makes Franky pause. Because he had seen the flowers along with the trees on their old ship. Had thought that they belonged to one of the two women on the crew. But here is the grinning captain of the Strawhat Pirates demanding to have someplace on the new ship to grow his mystery flowers. He has to be able to tell Ace and Sabo and Makino about his adventures after all. Maybe he’ll even send gramps some flowers.

**12\. Sage**

Luffy refuses to eat anything cooked with sage. This bewilders Sanji. Sage is a common ingredient normally used with poultry. All Luffy says is that sage was Sabo’s flower but Sabo died and then was not dead and now his flower is Forget-me-nots. Robin looks amused before asking Luffy what his flower is. ‘Makino said it called some fancy name but I call it the yellow lion trickster’ Robin smiles. ‘Coreopsis Basalis’ she explains ‘Sometimes called the golden mane tickseed’ ‘Yep, that’s it. And Ace’s is hydra-g’ This time it is Chopper who translates ‘I think he means hydrangea’ ‘Yep!’

**13\. Bounties**

Within the lair of a band of mountain bandits, nailed to the wall there is a wanted poster. It proudly proclaims Portgas D ‘Firefist’ Ace - $25 000 000 Belli. Hanging from the ceiling next to it is a large bouquet of dried flowers that have been carefully preserved. Daden may not have understood what they said but Makino had been willing to translate. Over the years, two more wanted posters and bouquets join the first. They all bawled when they received the bouquet wrapped in blue, the poster with it is the most cherished, not that they will ever tell.

**14\. Family**

When Ace decides to join Whitebeard he sends Luffy and Makino and bouquet. He wants their opinion, wants to know if it's the right choice. ~~Wants to know if they will still love him if he does~~. If the Whitebeards notice his anxiety as he awaits the reply they don’t mention it. Though Thatch does make him a little more of his favorite foods and Haruta distracts him with pranks.. When the reply does come, in the form of two different bouquets, he is relieved. He should go with his heart. They will love him no matter what he chooses.

**15\. First Nakama**

Whitebeard laughs when he sees Ace receive a bouquet of flowers. Over the past two years that he has sailed with them, they have witnessed Ace both sending and receiving flowers. Of course, most of the crew is convinced that he has a girlfriend on another island. It’s only Pops, Marco, Izou and Haruta who realize that the flowers are a message. They don’t connect Ace receiving the flowers with Marco asking him about his brother, prompting Ace to tell the tale of how Luffy got his first Nakama for whom Luffy had given the flower name of Elm, dignity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to call them family  
> Flowering Almond - Hope  
> Althaea Frutex - Persuasion  
> American Starwort - Welcome to a Stranger  
> Apple - Temptation  
> Woodbine - Fraternal Love  
> Champignon - Suspicion  
> Bilberry - Treachery
> 
> I will love you no matter your choice  
> Cinquefoil - Maternal Affection  
> Corn Straw - Agreement  
> Sweet Basil - Good Wishes  
> Pear Tree (A sprig) - Comfort  
> Gilly Flower - Bonds of Affection
> 
> You will always be my brother  
> Cranberry - Cure for Heartache  
> Cress - Stability  
> Hepatica - Confidence  
> Osmunda - Dreams  
> Arbor Vitæ - Unchanging Friendship
> 
> Elm - Dignity - Zoro


	4. Drabbles 16-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested in when this fic will update, my current goal is once a week so look for a new chapter sometime with Sunday or Monday.

**16\. Defiance**

As the Strawhats stand across the bridge from where Spandman holds Robin and Franky prisoner, there are a pair of bouquets in Luffy’s hands. The first is one that all the Strawhats know. They each received one when they joined the crew. Luffy had tried giving Robin the bouquet more than thirty times since they left Alabasta. Each time she had refused. Today she would finally accept it. It’s the other bouquet that draws attention though. This one is deceptively simple despite the message it conveys. The most striking thing is the normally bright yellow straw is bent and broken.

**17\. Treachery**

Teach had betrayed them. Had almost murdered Thatch. Ace doesn’t want to consider what would have happened if Haruta hadn’t been on deck trying to come up with the most insulting bouquet they could. The docs had told them that Thatch would make it. That Haruta had found him in time. Teach had been from his division so Ace has a job to do. It falls to him to bring down retribution. But first, first he needs to send a pointed message. He’ll let Teach know he is coming for him. Maybe he’ll even send Haruta’s bouquet along as well.

**18\. Names**

It starts with just one little yellow flower next to Nami’s most prized Mikan tree. It’s soon joined by a small young tree and an odd fern-like plant. Not too long after, a plant with pale green bell shaped flowers joined the rest. It’s when a bright purple carnation is added that they ask Luffy what they mean. He laughs bright and full of joy, grinning as he points out each one. ‘This one’s Zoro’ he says. ‘And Nami, and Ussop and Sanji!’ Luffy points to each plant in turn before pointing to the first yellow flower. ‘That ones me’.

**19\. Communication**

Luffy has a much wider vocabulary than most people think. Makino and Sabo had taught him the meaning behind each flower he uses after all. Of course, he never uses any of the complex words he knows. Why would he when he can use far simpler words, or better yet, give them a flower. It’s fun to watch his Nakama’s faces light up. It’s even better once Robin joins them. She starts telling everyone what the flowers mean so that they know what it is he’s trying to say. He gives Robin a Canterbury bell every time. Gratitude it says.

**20\. Revolutionary Code**

It starts with Koala cheekily giving Sabo a bouquet. Sabo of course just eyes it, moves the flowers around and hands it back. ‘Flowers aren’t read the way writing is. It’s either outside inward or inside outwards.’ He tells her. The next bouquet Koala sends Sabo is large and complex. It holds two separate messages in its spirals. The bouquet arrives in place of Koala’s report and Sabo is dragged in to translate it. Next time Sabo has to report he sends a bouquet. It takes three reports done in flower arrangements for them to be added as a code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware for you have angered me and I will have my victory  
> Aconite - Beware  
> Petunia - Anger  
> Belvedere - I declare against you  
> Broken straw - Broken Agreement  
> Purple Columbine - Resolve to win  
> Nasturtium - Victory in battle  
> Birdsfoot Trefoil - Revenge  
> Poppy - Oblivion
> 
> I will bring justice to you who betrayed us  
> Belvedere - I declare against you  
> Coltsfoot - Justice shall be done  
> Bilberry - Treachery  
> Birdsfoot Trefoil - Revenge
> 
> You’re a censored  
> Iris - Message  
> Belvedere - I declare against you  
> Common Almond - Stupidity  
> Greater Bindweed - Insinuation  
> African Marigold - Vulgar minds  
> Bee Ophrys - Error  
> Dittany of Crete - Birth  
> Stripped Yellow Carnations - Disdain and Refusal  
> Cinquefoil - Maternal Affection  
> Cardamine - Paternal Error  
> Bachelor’s Buttons - Celibacy
> 
> Dinner will be late, it’s ramen with sea king fried rice  
> Eupatorium - Delay  
> Fir - Time  
> Blue Convolvulus - Night  
> Scarlet Fuchsia - Taste  
> Rose-scented Geranium - Preference  
> Stalk of Wheat - Symbolizing bread/food  
> Seaweed - Symbolizing the sea  
> Angrec -Royalty  
> Fleur-de-lis - I burn  
> Rice stalks - Symbolizing Rice
> 
> Rebels are planning on overthrowing the king  
> American Elm - Patriotism  
> Apocynum - Deceit  
> Bay Rhododendron - Danger  
> Dahlia - Instability  
> Nasturtium - Victory in battle  
> Poppy - Oblivion  
> Angrec -Royalty
> 
> The king is selling his people as slaves  
> Angrec - Royalty  
> Apocynum - Deceit  
> Corn - Ritches  
> Butterfly Weed - Let me go  
> Darnel - Vice  
> Peach Blossom - I am your captive
> 
> Marine base destroyed, island liberated  
> Seaweed - Symbolizing the sea  
> Poppy - Oblivion  
> Nasturtium - Victory in battle  
> French Honeysuckle - Rustic Beauty  
> White Mullen - Good nature  
> Red Clover - Industry  
> Wild Plum - Independence  
> Whortleberry - Treason
> 
> Strawhat Flowers:  
> Elm - Dignity - Zoro  
> Dracaena - Inner power - Nami  
> Bells of Ireland - Good luck - Ussop  
> Purple Carnation - Capriciousness - Sanji  
> European Sweetbrier - I wound to heal - Chopper  
> Fern - Fascination/Sincerity/Magic - Robin  
> Red Clover - Industry - Franky  
> Oat- The witching of the music - Brook  
> Gladiolus - Strength of character - Jimbe


	5. Drabbles 21-25

**21\. Messenger**

Riku the Newscoo has had a variety of odd deliveries throughout his time flying across the Grand Line. He’s carried everything from the Grand Line News to ashen remains. Being asked to regularly deliver flower bouquets of various sizes to ‘My big brother Ace’ on the Moby Dick is a new one though. He gets cheated on the price a lot by the orange devil too. Greedy she-demons. This one’s new though. He’s not been asked to deliver flowers from a pirate ship to Marine HQ before. Here’s to hoping that this Vice-Admiral Garp doesn’t pluck his feathers or something.

**22\. Signatures**

Around each bouquet is wrapped a ribbon. At first it was only four colors. From Makino’s dark green to Luffy’s bright yellow. When Garp learns about them using flowers as a code he goes out and buys the most marine themed ribbon he can find. Koala asks Sabo the meaning behind his blue ribbon and the knot it's tied in before going off to search for her own signature. With that, sea green is added to the list. After Robin officially joins the strawhats she starts leaving flowers around the ship for everyone. Each one tied with a black ribbon.

**23\. Twelve**

During the first two years after Ace sets sail, Luffy receives twelve bouquets. In the ribbon of each one is a playing card. The first tells Luffy how Ace met his new first mate. The card tucked into the red ribbon is the Two of spades. Three of the bouquets come tied together and carry the cards Four, Five and Six. Nine come not with a bouquet but a small toy ship. By the end, 12 playing cards surround a grinning wanted poster on the wall of a bandit hideout. Makino draws a hat on an Ace and adds it.

**24\. Pride**

The Strawhats are recovering at Galley-La when Garp arrives. When he tells Luffy who his father is, Luffy laughs and says that he already knew. That Sabo told him. As Luffy is saying this a pair of bouquets are delivered via Newscoo. One is wrapped with blue ribbon and Garp goes off about no good grandsons no saying they’re alive and going and joining that no good son of his. The second bouquet is wrapped in red twine. Instead it's the bright red snapdragons that reveal who the sender is. Luffy grins, his brother and father are proud of him.

**25\. Disappointment**

It isn’t the first time that Sengoku has believed Garp to be insane but this might just take the cake. Garp is currently camped out in a corner of his office speaking to a young woman via den den mushi who is walking Garp through how to arrange the massive collection of flowers and other plants that sits in front of him. Next to it sits a roll of white ribbon with the Marine symbol printed on it. When Sengoku asks, Garp cheerfully responds that he needs to tell his no good grandson off for going and becoming a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace: Yellow ribbon and fireweed after he gets the Mera-Mera no mi  
> Sabo: Blue ribbon tied in an intricate knot  
> Luffy: Red ribbon and 3 pieces of yellow straw  
> Makino: Dark green with a small wooden star shaped charm
> 
> Garp: White ribbon with the symbol of the marines printed on it  
> Robin: Black ribbon with a parchment name tag with the name written in poneglyphs  
> Koala: Sea green ribbon and a sunflower  
> Dragon: Red twine and red snapdragons
> 
> Well done little brother  
> Amaryllis - Pride  
> Coronella - Success crown your wishes  
> Red Mask Flowers - Rebellion  
> Woodbine - Fraternal Love  
> Rocket - Rivalry  
> Coreopsis Basalis - Always Cheerful - Luffy
> 
> You did well my son  
> Amaryllis - Pride  
> Coronella - Success crown your wishes  
> Bladdernut Tree - Amusement  
> Red Mask Flowers - Rebellion  
> Chestnut Tree - Do me justice  
> Buttercup - Childishness  
> Primrose - Early youth
> 
> I am beyond disappointed, you were going to be a marine  
> Yellow carnation - You have disappointed me  
> Crowfoot - Ingratitude  
> Peony - Shame  
> Barberry - Sourness of temper  
> Judas Tree - Unbelief  
> Pink Larkspur - Fickleness  
> Dog’s Vane - Deceit  
> Broken Corn - Quarrel  
> Bee Ophrys - Error  
> Frog Ophrys - Disgust  
> Common Almond - Stupidity  
> Red Mask Flowers - Rebellion  
> Syrian Mallow - Persuasion  
> American Elm - Patriotism  
> Coltsfoot - Justice will be done


	6. Drabbles 26-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making a spin off to this story based on the Song drabble. Not sure when it will be up but I am going to attempt Bink's Sake in flower language

**26\. New Words**

After Enis Lobby, Robin asks Luffy about the bouquet he used to declare war. She is curious why he didn’t simply use tansies. Luffy’s eyes go wide even as he dashes to where their things are being stored until their new ship is done. When he returns, he has that well worn little book in his hands as he asks her what tansies mean and would she please add it to the book? Robin gives a soft smile as she carefully writes in the book, noting as she does that it’s almost full. Maybe she’ll make him a new one.

**27\. Alliance**

Of all the things Law was expecting when he agreed to an alliance with Strawhat-ya, this was not one of them. Sure he had heard the rumors but he hadn’t taken them seriously. I mean really, what pirates sends his enemies flowers. Yet sure enough, here he was. A bouquet of flowers wrapped in ribbon in front of him. Not only that, but the rest of the strawhats had the gall to look amused by it. Longnose-ya was even rolling on the lawn laughing himself silly. Also, what sort of pirate ship has a lawn and is that a forest?

**28\. Song**

When Luffy had given Brook a bouquet of flowers after Moria’s defeat, he had been flattered. He’s surprised by his new Captain's reaction when he inquired if Luffy knows the flowers' meanings. Turns out that Luffy did in fact know about their meanings and used them to send messages to his brothers and friends. After they leave the Florian Triangle, Luffy and Robin start speaking in hushed voices together. Brook wonders what they are planning. He is pleasantly surprised a few days later when they present him with the first part of Bink’s Sake in the form of a bouquet.

**29\. Contact**

When Sabo hears that they need a new person to act as point of contact with Whitebeard, he is quick to volunteer. When asked, he gives a mischievous look. Sabo’s never been to the Moby Dick before and he’s got to say, it’s even bigger in person. He can hear a voice within the range of his haki that he recognizes for all that he hasn’t seen its owner since he learned haki. When he steps aboard, his eyes narrow in on a familiar freckled face in the shade of a bright orange hat. Luffy so got him that hat.

**30\. One Little Port**

A small alley in a bustling port town in Alabasta bears witness to a reunion ten years in the making. Anyone who glances down the alley would be treated to the sight of the Revolutionary Armies chief of Staff crying while Strawhat Luffy clings to him, bawling his eyes out. Standing with his arms wrapped around them both is none other than the Whitebeard Pirate’s Second Division Commander, Fire Fist Ace. People wonder what could possibly have happened to draw out such emotion from such terrifying criminals. They’ll never know that they are tears of joy as three brothers reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tansy - I declare war against you
> 
> We’re friends now so we will achieve victory  
> American Starwort - Welcome to a stranger  
> Syrian Mallow - Persuasion  
> Acacia - Friendship  
> Purple Columbine - Resolve to win  
> Bay Tree - Glory
> 
> Gather up all of the crew,  
> It’s time to ship out Bink’s brew  
> Sea wind blows,  
> To where who knows,  
> The seas will be our guide.  
> Syrian Mallow - Persuasion  
> Convolvulus - Bonds  
> Acacia - Friendship  
> American Elm - Patriotism  
> Fir - Time  
> Yellow Balsam - Impatience  
> Ash-Leaved Trumpet Flower - Separation  
> Bay Wreath - Reward of merit  
> Corn - Ritches  
> Seaweed - Representing the sea  
> Venus’ Car - Fly with me  
> Chickweed - Rendezvous  
> Sycamore - Curiosity  
> Water Willow - Freedom (representing the Waves)  
> Lint - I feel my obligations  
> Gooseberry - Anticipation


	7. Drabbles 31-35

**31\. Running**

Ace is  _ panicking _ . Shitty gramps’ ship had been spotted on the horizon and Ace is  _ panicking _ . The Whitebeards laugh at his misery but they don’t  _ understand _ . He’s been dreading this day ever since gramps had sent him that bouquet saying how  _ disappointed _ in him he was. And now gramps is  _ here _ and Ace has nowhere to run because the Whitebeards have his ship. Maybe he can steal a row boat and use that to get away before the shitty geezer catches him. Why did he think it was a good idea to stick around while he tried for Whitebeard’s head?

**32\. Learning**

When Makino told them flowers could have meanings. Ace scoffed, Sabo was curious and Luffy had begged Makino to teach him the secret mystery language. Makino starts by teaching them the meaning of some of the simple flowers. How the sweet basil she sometimes used in cooking could be used to say ‘good wishes’. She teaches them how the colour of a flower can completely change it’s meaning. How a white carnation means innocence but a yellow one means disappointment. By the third lesson, when Sabo points out that they could use the flowers to send messages, Ace joins in.

**33\. Writing**

As the day of Ace’s departure approaches, Makino takes the time to make him a gift. She starts with an old, blank journal. Carefully, page by page, she records the meanings of every flower she knows. After the first few pages she pauses and fetches a second journal. She may as well make one for both of them. Her writing is smooth and elegant. She flips through any book she has on the island for pictures of the flowers. She dutifully adds a small drawing of each of the flowers next to its name and meaning. Otherwise Luffy might forget.

**34\. Code**

Garp wastes no time hunting down someone to teach him flower language when he hears the brats are learning it. Has to make sure he can keep up with any code they have if he’s to be their commanding officer when they become marines after all. Makino lets slip what the ribbons mean so Garp goes on another hunt. This time for the most marine themed ribbon he can find. He finds the perfect one in a little out of the way shop on Soabody and buys the bulldog one for extra measure. He sends flowers for his next report.

**35\. Prank**

Neither Marco, Izo, Ace or Haruta have spoken all week and Thatch is starting to get paranoid. This is Haruta’s doing because instead of talking, all the four of them have done is give people one or two flowers. When what they need to say can’t be contained in just a few flowers, then they write a long, long list of flower and plant names instead and it is driving Thatch insane. He has no idea what they are saying! Meanwhile, Marco is silently laughing as he adds one of his feathers to a small bouquet, his plan is working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet of Ace, Marco, Izo and Haruta’s flower conversation  
> Abatina - Fickleness - Ace to Marco  
> African Marigold - Vulgar Minds - Izo to Haruta  
> American Starwort - Cheerfulness in old age - Haruta to Marco  
> Balm - Sympathy - Izo to Marco  
> Bee Orphys - Error - Marco to Haruta  
> Cactus - Warmth - Izo to Ace  
> Fluer-de-lis - I burn - Ace to Haruta


	8. Drabbles 36-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little late. I hope the three previous chapters got you through my week off.
> 
> Also, if you want to see a particular drabble, just let me know and I will try to include them.

**36\. War**

Two days after the paper declaring the execution of Portgas D. “Fire Fist” Ace goes out, Sengoku receives the first flower. A news coo drops of a single purple tansy. He ignores it. Ignores the second purple tansy that arrives the next day. Ignores the single yellow carnation that appears on his desk. By the end of the week, by which he has received 2 purple and 3 yellow tansies as well as the yellow carnation, he yells for Garp to come and translate this mess. Screams when Garp tells him what tansies means. What only receiving one flower means.

**37\. Grief**

It’s never easy to say goodbye. Even less so when the one you’re saying goodbye to is such a cherished friend. They had beaten CP9, burned Enies Lobby to the ground and rescued Robin but it had come at a price. The Going Merry, their ship, their home, their Nakama who had sailed herself to save them when all seemed lost, could go no further. Her keel broken, her hull slowly sinking in the waves. Galley-La watches as the Strawhats let flowers drop into the sea. A final farewell that will follow Merry down to her rest in the depths.

**38\. Sly**

Foxy is confused. Of all the things he had expected when he challenged Strawhat to a Davy Back Fight, having Strawhat run off back to his ship before returning and throwing a bouquet of flowers at his feet was not one of them. Porsche’s reaction just confuses him more when they pick up the bouquet, select a single flower from it and throw it back at Strawhats feet. The rest of the Strawhats seem to understand the meaning as feral grins spread across their faces. Foxy takes it as a challenge and resolves to get answers when he beats them.

**39\. Cupcakes**

The entirety of the Strawhat crew, sans their captain, has gathered in Sunny’s Galley. Each time Luffy tries to join them, Sanji, Nami, Zoro and even Ussop have kicked him out. By the time Luffy has resorted to sulking on his ‘special seat’ on top of Sunny's figure head, the rest of the crew has finished what they were doing. One by one they emerge from the galley. In each of their hands is a small cupcake decorated with a mini bouquet of flowers with a candle in the center. Each one contains a small, secret message for their captain.

**40\. Thunder**

Not long after leaving Water 7 they are hit by a bad storm. It’s all hands on deck as Sunny braves his first Grandline Storm. Nami stands with Franky at the helm, calling out orders as the rest of them race around the deck. She suddenly calls out to take a hard turn to port. Calls that the storm is shorter there as she reads something in the air that none of the rest of them can. Proves her title of Weather Witch is well earned as she guides them to safety. That evening finds a bouquet on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Declaration against Sengoku  
> Tansy - I declare war against you  
> Yellow carnation - You have disappointed me  
> Only receiving one flower from people who normally send entire bouquets means that one was all they needed to say what needed to be said.  
> Purple Tansies sent by - Whitebeard, Makino  
> Yellow Tansies sent by - Luffy, Sabo, Shanks  
> Yellow Carnation sent by - Garp
> 
> Goodbye, we will miss you  
> Aloe - Grief  
> Pink Carnation - I will never forget you  
> Agrimony - Gratitude  
> Sweet Alyssum - Worth beyond beauty  
> Globe Amaranth - Unfading Love  
> Austurium - Splendour  
> Cloves - Dignity  
> Convolvulus - Bonds  
> Crown Imperial - Majesty
> 
> I accept, glory to the winner  
> Belvedere - I declare against you  
> Purple Columbine - Resolve to win  
> Cornella - Success crown your wishes  
> Bay Tree - Glory  
> Nasturtium - Conquest, Victory in battle
> 
> Porche’s answer  
> Purple Columbine - Resolve to win
> 
> Happy birthday Luffy  
> Zoro:  
> Small Bindweed - Humility, Crown Imperial - Majesty  
> Nami:   
> Amethyst - Admiration, Black Poplar - Courage, Corn - Riches  
> Ussop:   
> Angelica - Inspiration, Ash Tree - Grandeur  
> Sanji:   
> Gentle Balm - Pleasantry, Canterbury Bell - Acknowledgement  
> Chopper:  
> Acacia - Friendship, Agrimony - Gratitude, Boras Henricus - Goodness  
> Robin:  
> Butterfly Orchis - Gaiety, Cactus - Warmth, Enchanter’s Nightshade - Witchcraft/Sorcery  
> Franky:  
> Chamomile - Energy in adversity, Dogwood - Durability, Heliotrope - Devotion  
> Brook:  
> Bundle of Reeds, with their Panicles - Music, Saffron Crocus - Mirth
> 
> Thank you, you’re wonderful  
> Dark Pink Rose - Thankfulness  
> Agrimony - Gratitude  
> Lavender Heather - Admiration  
> Oak - Strength  
> Calla Æthiopica - Magnificent Beauty  
> Daffodil - Regard  
> Fennel - Worthy of all praise/ Strength  
> French Willow - Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Signatures:
> 
> Ace: Yellow ribbon and fireweed after he gets the Mera-Mera no mi  
> Sabo: Blue ribbon tied in an intricate knot  
> Luffy: Red ribbon and 3 pieces of yellow straw
> 
> Name shortcuts
> 
> Coreopsis Basalis - Always Cheerful - Luffy  
> Hydrangea -Gratitude for Being Understood - Ace  
> Sage/Forget-me-not - Wisdom/Memories - Sabo  
> Blue Hyacinth - Constancy - Makino


End file.
